Luces de esperanza
by Coookie Moster
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Personaje Favorito" del foro "Las cuatro naciones". El se pasaba horas admirando desde su amplia ventana aquellas peculiares luces que por alguna extraña razón lo llenaban de paz y tranquilidad. Pero, ¿Por que lo hacia? ¿Que significaba aquellas luces extravagantes para el? ¿Porque se sentía solo? -"Recuerda que no estas solo"-


**Este fic participa en: Reto Inagural "Personaje Favorito" **

**Foro: "Las cuatro naciones"**

**Personaje dedicado: Mako**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo autor.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Hola a todos.-Dialogo.**

_**¿Por qué no empezamos ya?-Pensamientos de personajes u palabras las cuales quería resaltar.**_

* * *

**_Luces de esperanza._**

Miro por la ventana y soltó un sonoro suspiro. Por más que odiara admitirlo, ver "La ciudad de las luces" siempre lo relajaba después de un largo día junto a su simpático hermano Bolin, y la avatar más "cabezona" de todas, Korra. El tenue destello de las luces de aquella ciudad la cual el tanto adoraba admirar desde la ventana de su recamara, eran suficientes para que el dejara su mente volar y vagar en sus pensamientos más profundos y sus dudas más alarmantes. Una cosa llevo a otra cosa, hasta dejarlo con la gran pregunta que más lo atormentaba desde la llegada de cierta persona. ¿_Cómo habían acabado su hermano y el en tanto enredo? _Mako era el hermano mayor de Bolin, y sabía perfectamente cuál era su deber. Proteger a su hermano pequeño del peligro. Pero desde que el avatar lego a sus vidas, todo dio un giro sorprendente. No podía negar que se había divertido demasiado, más de lo que se pudo divertir cuando era un pequeño niño. Después del "Accidente" de sus padres, la verdad aun le costaba mucho sonreír. Es por eso que Bolin siempre le decía: "_¡Basta de enojarte Señor-Gruñón-Aguafiestas-Asusta niños-Rompe corazones!"_

Y la verdad, era gracioso ver como Bolin hacia estupideces para sacarle una sonrisa al joven Mako. Antes de todo, y aun después, solo eran ellos dos. Dos hermanos, dos amigos, dos _compadres._ Cualquier persona que los viera diría que no son hermanos. Ya que, Bolin siempre tiende a ser imperativo, alegre, sonriente, todo lo que Mako no puede ser. El, a cambio era serio, y reservado, pero algo si, era todo un _galán _con las chicas_. _Y no podía evitar decirlo, pero aparte de eso, era muy apuesto. Aun para el mismo.

Aun después, a veces parecía que su hermano se consumía en sus propios sueños, y lo dejaba solo. Hay es cuando entra, Asami. Una chica de complexión delgada de unos largos y ondulados cabellos negros que van girando sobre si como pequeños tornados negros. Y tenía uno ojos verdes que te acariciaban en alma con solo verlos. Era simpática, pero a la vez también era fría. Era una de las pocas personas en las que puedes poner tu confianza y fe. Ella los había salvado a los tres más veces de las que se puede imaginar. Y por eso se sentía agradecido, pero, él sabía que ella aun le guardaba un poco de rencor por…bueno, eso es otra cosa. Y por otro lado estaba…

-¿Mako?-pregunto una voz femenina suave y ronca.- ¿Es buen momento? –Volvió a preguntar es suave voz.

El chico de cabellos negros aparto la vista de su amplia ventana para dirigir su mirada hacia la chica que lo miraba con unos ojos de color esmeralda muy atentos a cualquier movimiento que hiciera. El chico enarco la ceja.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Korra?-Pregunto algo cortante Mako.

La chica frunció el ceño y los labios provocando una rara mueca. Mako, solo se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras observaba bien las facciones de la chica. Era algo baja, de una tez morena, casi como la canela, y su pelo negro como el carbón atado firmemente por dos coletas frontales, y una trasera.

-¿"Que haces aquí, Korra"?-volvió a repetir la chica actuando la voz un poco más grave con la misma expresión de antes.- ¡¿Cómo, que como hago aquí?! ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños Mako! –Dijo la chica mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza.- Bolin se ha esforzado mucho en prepararte esta cena, creo que lo menos que puedes hacer es dignarte a darle las gracias. Es un buen chico.

-Yo no quería que me hicieran nada.-Volvió a decir el chico con su mismo tono de voz serio.- No me importan los cumpleaños.

Korra soltó un grito ahogado y dirigió sus manos a su pecho, para simular un paro cardiaco. Después de eso ladeo su cabeza nuevamente. Saco una pequeña caja de uno de sus bolsillos de sus pantalones y se lo entrego a Mako.

Mako tomo la pequeña caja con firmeza. ¿Qué era eso? Miro a Korra directamente a los ojos.

-Esto es para ti…-Dijo ella.-Te recordara que no estás solo; nos tienes a nosotros, Mako.-Agrego. Y le dedico una de esas sonrisas que te llenan el corazón de alegría.

Y se fue, pero, no sin antes volverle a decir "Feliz cumpleaños".

Mako abrió la caja algo ansioso para ver de lo que trataba. Era un collar, de esos que contienen una foto al abrirlos. Abrió el collar en busca de aquella foto. Sonrió con ironía. En aquella foto estaban Bolin, Asami, Korra y el. Los cuatro estaban sonriendo, se veían felices. Se veían…

-_Como una familia, mi familia._-Dijo Mako en un susurro.

Se levando de su cómodo lugar para ir a la dichosa cena que había preparado Bolin. Pero, no sin antes de ver por una última vez la "Ciudad de las luces" Volvió a soltar un suspiro.

-Ellos estarían orgullosos de nosotros…-Dijo mientras sonreía algo triste.

Y metió el collar en su bolsillo. Un recuerdo grato de que no estaba solo, ni que nunca lo volvería a estar. El ya tenía una familia. Era pequeña, pero eso era suficiente para él. Sonrió satisfecho y recordó por que le encantaba mirar hacia aquella ciudad llena de luces artificiales…Aquellas luces, significaban algo más para él. _Eran luces de esperanza.__  
_

* * *

**Hola mis pequeños y hermosos lectores! ¿Les gusto la historia? Bueh, se que esta algo corta pero lo hice con todo mi amorsh para ustedes. Si esta es la primera historia que lees mía, te invito a que entres a mi perfil y te pases a leer mas! Me gustaría saber tu opinión acerca de mi trabajo, así que por favor deja reviews! **

**Coman galletas! Besos y abrazos muack muack!**

**Atte: La escritora! :33**


End file.
